


（润旭）永爱致记忆绽放的花朵09

by nanfengxiaoyulf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 二位一体, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanfengxiaoyulf/pseuds/nanfengxiaoyulf
Summary: （小白爽文，ooc新故事，私设：旭凤遇龙族显双身设定，旭凤受龙族天命宿世姻缘引导发情设定。）





	（润旭）永爱致记忆绽放的花朵09

润玉隔日走下金銮殿，脚步变得异常沉重，此次旭凤因与他的灵修现出凰身，虽对凤族来说因为有龙族的天然制约属性，雌化几乎是必然。但是旭凤一直自认是男子，心里是，行为是。

如今他慢慢走下天阶，边走边思考一会儿如何安慰旭凤，未想到天兵跑来报告旭凤意图闯下南天门，润玉立马赶去。

旭凤正用凤翎箭击杀天兵，润玉同太伺仙人破兵星君一起赶上，见旭凤矫健的身影如穿梭般的行进在大批天兵的包围之下，刀箭相交不绝于耳，旭凤化凤翎弓在手，弹指一挥间箭分三发射中三名彪悍的天兵，天兵在威力无匹的弓箭张力下瞬间击散，散如粉屑。

旭凤的箭法了得，只见箭羽如弹，大批将士相继倒下。润玉见状，一个健步冲上前去，亮出先天灵宝人鱼泪手串，手一轻抖化出一柄玄冰剑，潇洒自若的挥向旭凤。

旭凤此时正在暴怒状态，加上身体虚弱，行招都是不要命的打法，天界守将都不敢伤他，连连败退，但也不敢放行，见润玉执剑，旭凤也将弓收回，化出赤霄剑迎上，恶狠狠的眼光瞪的润玉心焦，此时润玉胸口升起嗜心之痛，手抚胸口，痛的单膝跪倒。

旭凤盛怒之下也不收手一刀叉入润玉胸口，透骨而入，洞穿胸膛。润玉雪白衣袍瞬间开出一朵红花，旭凤呆了一呆，见润玉并未倒下，将剑抽出，润玉只觉天旋地转，精元缓缓流出，看着旭凤独一无二的盛世容颜，润玉笑的凄迷，旭凤此时又怒又恨又心疼，扯动了胎气晕了过去。

太微太伺破天星君随后赶至，将润玉旭凤救起，回宫内调养，查出旭凤已怀子多时，众人又惊又喜。太微盘膝为润玉将伤口抚平"还好并未伤及根本，只有少量精元溢出，你只要勤加修炼即可不日痊愈。"

"孩儿哪有心思修炼，孩儿早就堕入魔障，万劫不复。"润玉璀璨的泪光续了满眼化成斗大的珍珠流出，他伸手接过，泪水浸着珍珠，不断变化包覆住珍珠，润玉默默的一边流泪一边揉搓着珍珠一边混着功法。让它们化成一粒一粒光滑圆润统一大小的珠串，就像自已手上带的人鱼泪。润玉想起儿时母亲曾经因太微寻花问柳而哭泣，揉搓人鱼泪的场景，当时的那串泪现在就带在自己手上，而母亲也因过渡悲伤含恨而终。

而今，自己做着当年父帝做的同样龌蹉的不耻之事，将旭凤当做鸦鸦，明明只是相似的两个人，润玉觉得自己太过无耻，同当年的父帝有何不同。

虽然他觉得清醒时分，也并未看着旭凤去思念鸦鸦。

但床笫之间的欢畅却与鸦鸦之间的情事十分相似。虽然旭凤男人的身驱气质十分明显，就是骨子里的那种属于鸦鸦的柔弱感令他疯狂。令他在床笫之间旭凤柔弱的隐忍动情的表现下错认而喊出"鸦鸦"这个字眼。

问过破天星君，润玉已经得知旭凤威逼将士吐出鸦鸦即是先天后的实情，此二人尚未成亲，旭凤完全有理由悔婚。

润玉挨了五百年没有鸦鸦的日子，此刻再也不想失去爱人，他深知旭凤对自己性别的认同感，骨子里的阳刚之气让旭凤有极致的风韵，这是鸦鸦没有的，似乎旭凤才是整体而鸦鸦只是影子。

这是润玉与旭凤相处后渐渐发现的事情，他愿意接受这样的事实，这样他可以少些对鸦鸦的愧疚感，但他知道自己在自欺欺人。将浸着功法的人鱼泪手串制成，润玉迈进栖梧宫，凤凰花树已经渐渐枯萎，润玉心中一痛，但他不停步反而加快步子飞奔进寝殿。

此时旭凤已经苏醒，正努力挣动身上的束缚，寒毒的发作令灵力被锁凤环绑缚住的旭凤苦不堪言。身体已微微显怀的孕肚提醒了润玉一个问题。

原来他的寒毒是孩儿带来的，那孩儿……他前两日才碰的旭凤，而黄歧仙倌却说旭凤已经怀子多日，算算正常日子应该是当初旭凤在花界养伤那会儿就种下的，自己并未做，那那孩子父亲岂不是…是…"锦觅"。

都头一盆寒凉之水浸透身体，润玉迷茫了，不知道自己在做什么，紧接着…愤怒……愤怒战胜了理智。

一步一步缓缓的迈入栖梧宫，旭凤正在寒气的反噬下挣扎的混身是汗，身体冰冻，一身白色寝衣包裹着完美的身型。居黄歧仙倌禀报，旭凤自那日意图反下南天门时就再没有吃任何东西，此时旭凤昏睡中本能的呻吟着："不，我不是他，我不是！……我不是他……不是他……"

手腕在环链的绑缚下挣动的泛红，虽然精心包着护腕还是挣动的渗出血丝。居黄歧仙倌所言，旭凤得知孕子之事时本想毁了这个孩子，因此上为防他自残，不得不出此下策。凤族爱子，不知旭凤为何做此行为，但眼前旭凤情伤的表情令人心疼。

此时润玉被绿帽做实的思想左右着，暴躁的他没有留意到旭凤的绝望无助和悲痛，化出功法脱掉衣物，也帮助旭凤裸身，压住那具诱人的身体，润玉毫无怜惜的对着菊蕊花穴直冲进去，旭凤从迷蒙中瞬间清醒，看着眼前人，眼前人那恶狠狠的表情令他绝望，承受着暴虐的刺痛，旭凤不怕这身体的痛，旭凤怕压在身上的那具冰冷的身体，冷的刺骨，还有那发着寒光的眼睛，无爱无惜的令他绝望。

吞了陨丹盛怒之下的润玉眼光里透着暗红，此时正处在堕入魔道的边缘，他用带着鳞片的龙根疯狂的倒弄着旭凤的内壁，旭凤咬着牙承受着一波一波的肆虐。

因润玉不断喷洒着龙精，旭凤身体的寒凉有所缓解，孩子得到了营养供给安静下来，但酷刑还在继续，旭凤被逼迫的吐了多次精，又酸又软的刺痛还在继续，他羞愤不已，润玉你不爱我为何还要折辱我。难道我们之间半点情义也不存在了么。旭凤眼角的泪缓缓落下……

润玉嚎叫着，像一匹恶狼，企图撕碎这个精壮的青年，破坏他每一处雪白完美的肌肤，令之染上动人的红晕，在光耀下，透着动人凌虐之美。

情事在旭凤昏迷后结束，润玉抽出龙根，哈哈大笑，笑的很悲哀，很凄凉。他修复着旭凤的伤痕，体表的伤修复后帮旭凤换上寝衣盖上被子，喃喃道："你不是他，孩子是锦觅的，所以……你走吧……"润玉回转身，抚着胸口不明原因的巨痛，坚定的迈着步子离开。

一边走一边喃喃的说："你不是鸦鸦，鸦鸦不会这么对我，鸦鸦不会被叛我，鸦鸦不会随便和人灵修，对，你不是鸦鸦，你不是……"

旭凤并没有睡着，只是无法面对润玉。听到此话如堕冰窟，抖抖心肺咳出一口口血来，真正的昏迷过去。

当旭凤再次醒来时已经身在魔界，锦觅端着蜜药正在喂他饮下。

从锦觅的角度看去旭凤心碎神伤的已经伤及了神魂根本，再加上凤族产子本就是九死一生。为了这一线生机锦觅加强维护旭凤的神身，渡了大量龙气进入，锦觅的父亲水神也认回了，先母梓芬被前天帝太微凌辱后病死，死前将锦觅身世隐瞒，水神为了给亡妻复仇闭关修炼多年，本来是去花界祭奠故人，却碰到了锦觅，因着其与梓芬的诸多相似，水神顺藤摸瓜般的明了了锦觅的身世。

锦觅问水神自己可配得上魔界王子旭凤。

水神闻言当然配的上不日即前往魔界提亲。

锦觅高兴的搂着父亲的脖子猛亲亲。

水神慈祥的笑了。

在锦觅的经心调理下旭凤渐渐恢复了五成功力和精神，已经可以自由行走了。

他用障眼法掩盖了孕肚，变得冷酷，束起高马尾，穿上魔界标志的黑衣。表情从此冷硬的像一块石头。

"鸦鸦喜红衣我便一身黑装"。

清汤挂水的饭食通通换成辛辣甘浓，虽然吃下去还会尽数呕出。

"我绝不同他吃一样的饭食。"

星辉凝露和桂花酿提都不准提，兵书通通拿出去烧掉。

虽然不看兵书他就心痒难耐，但是还是逼着自己看丹朱寄的话本，打发时间。越看就……哎妈…… 邪火直冒，口干舌躁。

扯扯衣领，紧紧袖口，起来走走，不行身体出水了，尴尬，去泡澡。

魔界王子爱上了泡澡。

锦觅温柔的陪伴他，每天说着各种昏段子逗他开心。

也不知道锦觅是真的傻还是装傻。

旭凤再也没笑过。

荼瑶与廉朝两神见旭凤受此大辱也决定造反，大批兵士集结忘川，操练起来，润玉见状也清点兵马，集结起来，并加强了防御工事。

润玉思念起旭凤，即使旭凤背叛了他，润玉还是常常偷偷来魔界看旭凤。

有时会变做一只小兔子，看旭凤饮酒。有时会变成一堵山石，听旭凤弹奏。每当润玉出现的时候，锦觅就会觉得旭凤的表情有细微变化。润玉隐身，摸着自己的右手腕，那个是他做的人鱼泪，是人鱼族的订情信物。润玉想亲自帮旭凤带上。

他苦于找不到机会。

有一日锦觅生辰，旭凤饮下许多酒。拿出五彩孔雀秀袍送与锦觅，并漂了润玉所在一眼，恨恨的说："总比某些负心人送的礼物好"。用手轻抚腹部，旭凤常叹一声，眉宇纠结着。

旭凤真好看，这般西子捧心的样子像极了鸦鸦。

旭凤确实越来越像鸦鸦，因为怀子需消耗大量灵力，旭凤入不敷出，折腾自己，尽管锦觅一直积极熬制补药，魔界几个高层和水神爹爹日常渡气与旭凤，旭凤的身体还是日渐衰败。

旭凤渴望爱人的爱抚，肚子里的孩儿也希望得到父亲的滋养。旭凤感受到爱人的气息就会发情，今日就是这么个情况，旭凤辞了锦觅，让锦觅继续观舞庆生，自己晃去寝室后面的洗浴池内泡澡，温暖的池水引得旭凤轻喘，此处定有蹊跷，旭凤越泡越热，全身燥热难耐，怀孕日久的身子虚弱的昏迷过去。

池中浮起一尾小龙，将旭凤的身子缠住，就在水里打磨旭凤的娇嫩身驱。瘦弱纤细的身体令润玉疯狂。润玉就着池水不敢变太大，将身型变成人类大小，龙根插入旭凤的双穴，毫不费力。旭凤眉头收紧，生出了一种凌虐美，润玉就着美丽动人的表情，加快了动作，将多日攒下的灵气与精气以灵修导引的方式，尽数渡给旭凤。

见旭凤得了趣渐渐情动呓语，润玉忘我的化出赤裸胴体。打横抱起同样光裸动人的旭凤，二人似天神雕塑般行走至寝室中。

怀中美好的人儿，睡的香甜。润玉将之放在锦锻凤床之上，抬起其双腿，下口舔舐穴口，用舌尖轻挑爱抚，加上龙涎液的加持，旭凤被催化成熟烂的春泥，稍一翻弄就呻吟出声，情动忘我的轻喘。身子在润玉的一番舔舐下泄了数次，阴户门扉已经敞开，大张着穴口迎接巨物的到来，大量蜜水涌出，场面极其淫靡。旭凤不愧天下第一美的名号，这魅，这妖的床上一幕，只有润玉才能享受到。

润玉下了昏睡药物，旭凤醒不过来但能感受到巨大的快感。他在梦中大声呻吟："润玉…润玉…别走…我还要…润玉…爱我…我要你爱我……"

润玉得了令，直做的旭凤似被蒸成熟透的红虾，方才罢手。取下人鱼泪，将之绑缚在旭凤手腕上，加持了一枚护身逆鳞。内有润玉自身修为三分之二的功法加持着，源源不断的供给孩儿的营养，带上之后旭凤的面色一轻，瞬间好看不少，而此时润玉却脚步虚浮蹒跚着走离殿中，隐去身形。

自失去旭凤之日起润玉就陷入思念，渐渐悔恨起自己一时恼怒做下的决定。旭凤是爱他的，就算无意中与锦觅灵修怀子，也非旭凤自愿，不应该把旭凤就此推开，反之旭凤是受害者，他应该加倍呵护他才是。

想到此层，润玉就再也按纳不住对旭凤的爱，但无论如何游说廉朝与荼瑶都得不到谅解，旭凤一袭冷硬的黑裳也诉说着他的决绝。

润玉好怀念那个身着红衣扎着公主辫的少年……

此刻却是一个梳着高马尾一身黑装的暴躁阴翳但动人的青年王子。

黑色，各种材质各种款式的黑色，虽然旭凤穿黑色很好看，但这么肃穆的色彩映衬的旭凤很薄弱很孤寂很落寞，润玉希望旭凤变回一袭红衣明快艳丽的青年，或变回身着金色大敞的伟岸天神，用那明快的笑容戳着他的心……

今日的结果，是润玉一手造成的……

而眼前的旭凤时不时轻咳，偶而还会咳出鲜血，用锦帕接过，旭凤不开心，一眼就能看出，都是他造成的。

悔不当初…

人鱼泪旭凤没有摘，乖乖带在手腕上，时不时亮出来用葱白玉指轻触着逆鳞。

" 润玉，我不恨你，我已知晓我自己的身份。连日来恶梦连连，竟忆起前世因果，原来我即是鸦鸦，鸦鸦即是我。"

"我问过宫内数人，魔众数人，天界天兵数人之形容。鸦鸦是绝色，无分男女之绝色也。"

"我想我前生定是生得十分诱人，听闻被传是名绝色女人，才让你对我青眼有佳。而今这副男子之身恐遭你嫌弃，还有我的私心，不想你再看到挚爱再死一次，请恕我不愿再与你相认，只盼此次能安稳产下鳞儿。"

"况且，我有大仇未报……"

旭凤得了龙鳞与人鱼泪，一段时间内法力暴涨，于是隐了身形，神不知鬼不觉的进了南天门，来到太微住处，太微正与太嗣仙人对弈。旭凤运起瞌睡蛊令两人昏倒，将太微变化成幼龙带至魔界地牢内。


End file.
